


蛇蛇大作战

by fengze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 尼禄养了一条蛇，结果这条蛇变成了V……万万没想到，我有朝一日会对蛇下手





	蛇蛇大作战

“等一下，不能钻到裤子里去！”  
尼禄已经习惯每天从被窝里抓出来一条滑溜溜的蛇了，被他的体温捂得温热，有时候缠住他的手脚，有时候缠住他的腰。本来他是想要拒绝一起睡的，但不知道为什么，在看到他家这条蛇的时候，他就完全没有办法。  
谁叫这条蛇是他家的大爷呢？  
只是今天有些特殊，他已经约好自己网恋对象见面了，以至于在梦里都梦到他。于是他在清晨梦醒的时候发现自己因此而勃起，对于年轻气盛的小伙子来说，晨勃很正常。  
本来这也没什么，但是今天这条蛇，钻了他的裤裆。  
睡衣本来就宽大，现在又是夏天，从裤腿口爬进去是很容易的。他的蛇身缠在他腰上，已经有一截钻进了他的内裤里头，冰凉的蛇吻贴着他已经勃起的性器移动着，最后停在顶端。而尼禄竟然没有感到害怕，在他眼里，他家养的蛇很乖，大概打了几层厚厚的滤镜吧。  
他感受到有什么细长的东西贴了上来，在他的性器上不停地动着。  
当尼禄意识到那是什么的时候，他惊得面红耳赤，拉开裤子把罪魁祸从内裤里掏出来。他不会承认自己因为这条蛇舔的那一下而有了感觉的，这太奇怪了，而且这样使他有一种对不起自己对象的羞耻感。  
于是尼禄把这条粘人得过分的蛇往怀里带，阻止了他试图继续钻进他内裤里的行为。  
“你在这里待着，我进浴室了。”  
出于某种生理需求急需解决，尼禄只是强硬地把V从他腰上取下来——他缠得实在是太紧了，好在他尼禄最不缺的就是力气。对于半魔人来说，这都是轻而易举。  
V稍微有一些感到委屈。  
明明身为他的主人和他认可的配偶，经常让他误会，不肯和他交配就算了，竟然沉迷他的人类形态。他吃醋了，还是吃自己的醋， 整条蛇都醋成酸的还不够，还得再加两个柠檬才行。  
于是他不甘心地滑到地面上，游到浴室门口，发现他的主人竟然给他留了门。他立即意识到这是个好机会，顺着门缝进去，能够看到尼禄靠着墙正在自渎，性幻想对象是他。  
听到他在叫自己的名字，V心里的酸味顿时都散了，他顺着尼禄的小腿爬上去。冰凉的蛇身贴过来的时候把尼禄吓了一跳，发现是V的时候他打算再次把他放到门外。  
不行，不能就这样出去了，他肯定会关门的。  
V一时情急，直接猛地盘上尼禄的腰，没见过这样富有攻击性的V，尼禄动作一顿。下一秒，他就被大力掼回了墙上靠着，身上多了一个人，或者说半个。  
黑发的美人睁着一双翡翠一样美丽的绿色眼睛看着他，神色似乎有点委屈。尼禄最熟悉不过了，这不就是他的网恋对象吗？  
“V！？你，你怎么……”  
尼禄眼睁睁看着自己甜蜜的爱人出现在自己面前，赤裸着上半身，露出那些黑色的纹身，没有被纹身所覆盖住的乳头分外显眼。他的目光不自在地移开，耳朵尖已经开始发烫。  
他自然不是个傻子，自家养的蛇当着他的面变成了网恋对象，用脚指头想都能把事情的真相给串联起来。难怪对方和自己有时差，难怪他上班偷偷和V视频的时候，对方家中的摆设有些眼熟，还有不用自己说都知道自己的地址。  
不知道是不是因为只有上半身是人形的缘故，V有一部分脸颊上还带着些许鳞片，张嘴时能看到一条分叉的舌头。尼禄眼睛都看直了，距离太近了，近到让他的脑子有点迟钝。  
但是V不由分说地吻了过来，不给他任何反应的机会。他的嘴唇很柔软，还带着蛇类特有的冰凉感。细长的舌头轻易地钻进了尼禄本就无意反抗的口腔，缠上他的舌尖，他几乎是立刻就沉浸在这个吻里了——有什么比和恋人主动的亲吻更重要的呢？  
做出把主人强行摁在墙面上亲吻壮举的V，最初也不过是想堵住尼禄的嘴而已。他不想听到拒绝，何况他也还没有想好怎么应付这个问题。  
他的手握住尼禄的手腕，把尼禄的手举起来按在墙上，半强迫的动作使他兴奋起来，碧绿色的眼眸像是发着光一样渗人。  
现在他抓住了他的猎物。  
出于本能，他想要咬住猎物的命脉，但是他克制住了自己。这是他的主人，他脆弱的饲主怎么能够承受得起他剧烈的蛇毒呢？  
他温柔地舔舐着他的主人，嘴唇含住他的舌头吮吸着。蛇类当然没有这种接吻方式，这是他从网上偷学的技巧，终于派上用场。  
即使是这样的时候，他仍旧没有放下戒备，紧紧地缠住他的主人，以免错失难得的机会，尽管普通人类无法挣脱他的束缚。  
被他压制住的尼禄才是有苦说不出，他本来是要洗个澡准备迎接V的到来，再顺便表个白盖个章。结果V是他养的蛇不说，还热情地扑了上来，这使他脑子里设想好的各种方案都没办法实现。  
于是他只能稍稍示弱，试着去回应这个吻，安抚恋人的情绪。尚算得上年幼的蛇不懂人心可畏，放松了警惕，就被半魔人反转局面。  
他下意识地张了口，被压在墙上不得动弹，神色惊慌，一截鲜红的舌头从张开的嘴唇中露出来，看起来甚至有点可爱。  
“V，你听我说。”  
尼禄把他心爱的人按住，感谢他有这一对蓝色的光翼，即使他被V抓住了双手，他还有其他的可以用。  
“我喜欢你，所以，就算你要做这种事情我也是愿意的，但，但是可能需要你教我怎么来。”  
十分生涩地表白，尼禄几乎要把一句话拆成一个字一个字的读了，好在他唯一的听众并不在乎。V的注意力完全被那对翅膀夺走了，在他的印象里，似乎有某种天敌是相似的翅膀。  
他不安地动了动尾巴尖儿，就差把自己晃成响尾蛇了。可有谁能拒绝这样的尼禄呢？V自认做不到，所以这是跟他交配以后，还要教他怎么吃吗？  
V一面胡思乱想一面诚实地握住尼禄的手，把他带到了自己隐秘的地方。半人半蛇的状态下，泄殖腔也在同普通人类一样的位置，平时摸上去和其他地方没有差距。  
于是尼禄在他的泄殖腔上面摸索着，这对V来说有点刺激，比起发情期在地面上蹭蹭更有感觉。  
难道因为是认可的配偶，所以会很敏感吗？  
他尚还没有想通这个问题，就被手指贸然地进入激得全身一抖。在尼禄的努力之下，他终于终于打开了泄殖腔，紧闭的缝隙打开，露出一点粉嫩的肉色。里面已经充满了因为快感而分泌出的液体，尼禄的手指不过是进入一点点，就已经变得湿漉漉滑溜溜了。  
尼禄伸出两根手指进去轻轻的摸索，尽管是小心翼翼地，但是这对一条没有交配过的蛇来说，太刺激了。简而言之，他爽得尾巴尖都直了。  
他的手指不停地四处摸索着，突然碰到和柔软肉壁格格不入的，富有弹性又带着些许硬度的物体。出于好奇，他又摸了摸那里，发现那个东西在慢慢地变大。  
等他意识到那是什么的时候，V的生殖腔已经因为他摸而往外翻出来了。  
“你还好吗？”  
由于V的手指突然用力抓住他，所以尼禄以为自己的动作让V有什么不适了，但V只是摇了摇头。  
“你做的很好。”  
得到夸奖的银发半魔认为这是对他极大的认可，于是他动了动手指，结果V一尾巴抽在他身上，惊得他手一抖，直接将手指全部拔出来了。  
依靠着对泄殖腔的刺激，V直接射了出来，相比起人类的射精量要少。年轻的半魔还没有反应过来，就被射了满手。  
他已经彻底打开自己了。  
尼禄对着那露出来的肉色，咽了一口口水，他明白自己接下来要做什么。他的手扶住自己的阴茎，贴上那个已经湿透了的地方，慢慢地顶进去。  
V软成了一滩水，对于他的进入没有任何抵抗力。火热的性器顶了进来，柔软的肉壁包裹着他，这可比想象中的要更舒服得多。  
如果不是刚刚射精，他差点就要因为被插入而射出来，而现在他只能吐出几滴精液，承受着尼禄的攻势。  
这太刺激了。  
V的身体都因为情欲而发烫，也可能是因为尼禄的身体热得厉害，汗滴从额头滑下来，V贴过去舔掉了那一滴汗珠。相应的回报是尼禄更为努力的进出，尼禄尽量去照顾他的感受，然后坚定又用力地顶进去。V只能被迫承受这一切，射过以后的身体敏感得不行，魔人的性器顶到泄殖腔深处的柔软处，V直接被顶得精液不停得往下滴。  
那处是他的生殖腔，从未被使用过，带来的快感陌生到让V脑子一片空白。生殖腔从来没有经历过这种刺激，他甚至不知道这处能够给予他如此的快感，以至于他只能以尾巴拍打着地面来发泄。  
他当然不会去主动伤害他的主人，何况他的主人完全可以压制住他，所以他才会被按在地上，当一条温顺的母蛇。  
从泄殖腔里头的生殖腔被顶到开始，他就没有别的选择了。  
那个能够孕育新生命的地方实在太敏感了，被顶开被进入。他完全没有逃脱的机会，只是这样就直接射了出来，黏糊糊的精液在泄殖腔里头被操成了泡沫，随着尼禄的动作，还有更多的精液慢慢的流出来。  
这样强烈的刺激使得V不得不叫出声，他看过其他生物的交尾，明白雌性会在雄性身下承欢，然后怀孕，生出一窝子幼崽。如果是尼禄的话，他也不是不愿意的。  
在半魔人射精的时候，V到达了第三次高潮。  
尼禄射得实在是太多了，一部分进入了生殖腔，一部分则因为他抽出的动作而射满了他的泄殖腔。  
太满了，他要把我装满了。  
V的手指在尼禄的背上留下几道带血的印子，之后便失神地望着天花板。  
尼禄喘了几口气，凑过来轻轻地亲了亲他的嘴唇。V害怕地闭上眼睛，身体有一些发抖。  
现在他要吃了我吗？如果我为他生蛋他会不会放过我，像以前一样爱我？  
从意识到对方有一双翅膀，像极了他的某种天敌鸟类开始，他就做好了要被吃掉的觉悟。只是有点委屈，如果尼禄也喜欢他就好了，他会给他生很多很多的蛋的。


End file.
